


New horizons

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female sex, First Date, Girls' Night Out, Post-Episode s07e22: Chosen, Post-Season 7/Series finale, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Mature version of "A leap of Faith." While Buffy and Faith hang out, they start growing closer to each other.
Relationships: Buffy Summers/Faith Lehane
Kudos: 11





	New horizons

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of going through an experimental phase now and while I've done explicit lesbian sex scenes before, wasn't proud of the stories overall and this just wouldn't stop nagging my head. So take this as M-rated version of my one-shot "A leap of Faith."
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

"When I agreed to a night out, I was expecting nightclub, like the old times." Buffy said, both her and Faith in fancy evening dresses.

"Well, I wanted to try something more classy." Faith shrugged as they walked down the casino and approached the roulette as Faith looked at Buffy's dress in admiration. "By the way, you know how to get one pumping at the sight of you, B."

Buffy chuckled at the compliment as she placed a bet and put some chips on one of the numbers on the table before turning to Faith. "I'm guessing that high class isn't your thing?"

"Well, first time for everything, I guess." Faith shrugged, looking around blankly, as if she was trying to find a place to fit into as the croupier spun the roulette and the marble stopped unsurprisingly not at the number that Faith had placed her bet on. "You know, this kind of normal has never been my thing. It's sad that I feel like myself when I let myself loose. Kinda envy you." She turned to Buffy.

Buffy nodded in understanding. "I get it. But to me, sometimes I wish I could get away from who I am as well. Be… something else than people might expect me to be or what I'm apparently supposed to be. And I don't mean Slayer but…"

"…something else than good girl scout Buffy?" Faith joked as both of them laughed. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

"Any suggestions?" Buffy asked.

Faith shrugged as she looked around. "How about we just go with the flow of what's going on? Don't think it through. I mean, alcohol, gambling, we've got a lot of opportunities to roll around with." Then, she gasped, impressed that she won actually a good amount of money.

"Nice!" Buffy said as they clinked their glasses of champagne.

* * *

"So, all-in or nothing." The man across Buffy's table said as there was a quite a horde of chips in the center of the desk.

"All in." Buffy said, putting her chips at the center as the dealer put in the cards and Buffy and the man across her showed their cards and Buffy groaned. "Oh, man!"

"Better luck next time." The other player said, collecting his winnings.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Buffy, win some, lose some." Faith assured.

* * *

"I have to admit, this was a good idea." Buffy said as they went out from the casino and while luck wasn't exactly in their favor, Buffy and Faith ended up winning quite a good amount of money.

"We always yap about how we are supposed to be the ones who fight the fight that we forget that we could have it another way too. I mean, it's not like everything's set in stone." Faith said.

"Maybe… but it's kinda hard imagine myself like that." Buffy noted.

"Never too late to try." Faith teased.

* * *

" _Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more!_ "

Faith sang with the mic in her hand as the crowd applauded, with Buffy screaming "Woo!"

Faith went down from the stage as she and Buffy drank at the bar.

"Man, I wonder what you would've sung about, when Sweet showed up and whammied the whole Sunnydale into singing their hearts out." Buffy said and Faith snapped her fingers.

"Oh, right, Willow told me about that. Man, I'm glad I wasn't here for it. And actually, did you know that Angel had to sing Barry Manilow one time?" Faith asked and Buffy almost choked on her drink as she spat it out.

"What?!" Buffy asked in disbelief, laughing. "You're kidding me."

"That's what I said, when Angel told me, when he came to visit me in prison!" Faith nudged.

"Wait, isn't that, when they met that empath demon the first time? Lorne? The guy who can read people, once they start singing?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah. And I gotta tell you, Angel's singing is horrible. I wonder how often are Lorne, Fred, Gunn, Cordy and Wesley subjected to that torture and whether they're deaf at this point." Faith said.

Both girls laughed as Buffy looked amused by the idea. "Oh, man, I'm glad Angel never sung to me. That would be probably worse than any torment Angelus could come up with. Even Spike sings better than him and he was whammied. Angel's singing would probably be torture for Sweet!"

Both girls laughed, holding each other by their arms, completely amused by the idea.

* * *

They entered Faith's apartment as they both took off their shoes Buffy twisted her neck, groaning. "Oh, man, I wonder how can you have the energy for that."

"Ah, you just need practice." Faith said.

"What I need is getting my spine fixed. I feel like Quasimodo." Buffy said, straightening herself.

"Well, why don't we fix that?" Faith teased, grabbing Buffy by her shoulders from behind and massaging them as Buffy hummed and relaxed and moaned in pleasure.

"Oh… yeah." Buffy said.

"Did I hit the spot?" Faith teased, whispering into Buffy's ear.

"Uh, lower…" Buffy said.

Faith grabbed the straps of the dress on Buffy's shoulders and took them off, while the dress slipped down her body and Buffy turned to face Faith, now completely naked as Faith pinned her to the wall as both girls smirked at each other coyly.

Next thing both girls knew, they kissed, while Buffy reached for the zipper at the back of Faith's dress and pulled, while the dress slipped down Faith's body and legs as Buffy ran her hands along Faith's bare back, while they made their way towards the bed and laid down and Buffy moaned as Faith's fingers made their way towards Buffy's breasts and squeezed, while Buffy arched her back and caressed the bare skin on Faith's back until she reached to Faith's waist and gently ran her fingers down Faith's abdomen and Faith giggled from Buffy tickling her and Buffy smiled.

Faith moaned in pleasure as she felt Buffy reach in between her legs and started to taste the skin on Buffy's neck and shoulders, while wrapping her legs around Buffy's waist and then Faith reached down to Buffy's breasts, tasting and sucking her nipple as both girls reached new heights of ecstasy, while in between moments both girls clawed onto the mattress of the bed, moaning and breathing out and they both continued examining and tasting every nook and cranny of their naked bodies, when…

* CRACK! *

Suddenly, the legs of the bed gave and the bed broke in two and feather flied around, snowing on both girls as they laughed.

"Please, tell me that the bed was wobbly already!" Buffy giggled.

"Buffy, the bed is made of solid oak." Faith chuckled as they both laughed and laid down, panting out, while Buffy pulled the sheet to cover their naked bodies and brushed the feather off their hair.

"I think we should slow down, unless you want to wreck your place." Buffy said as they laid their heads on the pillow, turning to each other. "I admit, I didn't think we'd really end up where we are, but I gotta say, this was fun. Really, more wonderful than back in Sunnydale."

"Ever wondered if there could've been more between us back then?" Faith asked, adjusting Buffy's hair.

Buffy considered. Sure, there was that kind of atmosphere between them, whenever they were able to get along but Buffy… well, the thought of being intimately involved with Faith never really occurred to her, or she didn't want to see it.

"Well… if we missed the chance… we can try now." Buffy noted as she caressed Faith's cheek, while Faith pulled her in for a kiss and pulled away. "You look like you have experience with this. I admit… I've never done it with a girl before."

"I actually have. Once." Faith said, as Buffy raised her eyebrow. "Nothing serious, just come and go, one night. And… it was… something new but not bad…"

"Did we do it right?" Buffy asked. "I mean—"

"Trust me, you did as well as you could. They got books for this kind of stuff and I read them out of curiosity and this was amazing." Faith said, giggling.

Buffy blushed but felt complimented. "So… what happens now?"

"I guess we'll just go with the flow, as long as we're five by five." Faith said. Next thing she knew, Buffy grabbed her as they rolled down on the floor as Buffy moaned, while Faith ran her fingers down Buffy's neck gently to her breasts and squeezed as they resumed their lovemaking and kissing passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, I have done female explicit sex scenes before but the stories with them I have taken down, since, to be honest, I wasn't proud of the stories' overall storyline. I'm trying to experiment with different stuff these days and while I do have ideas for other longer stories I might find compelling and intriguing enough, another thing is to plan them out and I'm these days pretty much burned out on planning and writing any longer stories. While I do have plot bunnies, another thing is to plan the storyline properly before getting to writing.
> 
> If you're disappointed, well, just to explain myself, while I have some experience with explicit mature sex scenes, lemon scenes and dirty smut isn't my style, so, don't expect me to write things like people dropping F-bombs during sex or terms like "cum" or "ass" or "spanking" etc.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
